Unexpected surprises
by Dawn of a New Eclipse
Summary: What the team thought would start out as a normal day is anything but. A new agent is on aboard and her relationship with Gibbs has the team wondering what is their more that meets the eye
1. Chapter 1

Boss Vance once to see you in his office" McGee informed Gibbs who had just gotten off the phone with the director as Gibbs just stepped off the elevator. He puts his firearm in the top left draw of his desk and sits down. "He says its important boss"

"It always is McGee" he replies nonchalantly. McGee stares at Gibbs, who was finishing up paper work on his last case stopped an annoyed state in his presence looks at his field agent. "What?" he asks with attitude and a slight temper.

"Nothing boss its just the director said that it was urgent and to tell you as soon as you got in" he stammered out cutting his eyes away from Gibbs every few words.

"Yeah I got that McGee anything else"

"Uh no boss"

"Then go back to doing whatever you were doing and stop gawking at me. That goes for all of you" Gibbs said looking at McGee, Ziva, and Tony. Ziva and Tony too had their eyes on the sat pretending as if he was doing something important and as soon as Gibbs walked into the office.

Director Vance came out of his office and looked down at the team standing one floor up where his office and MTAC was located. "McGee I thought I told you to tell agent Gibbs to meet me in my office as soon as he got here"

McGee looked at Gibbs and then turned his gaze upward to the director, "Uh I did director"

"I was just on my way up there Leon" Gibbs said getting up and heading to the stair case.

"Uh Huh I bet you were" he says in a disbelief tone and watched Gibbs as he made his way up the stairs coffee in hand. The director leading him to his office once he was there. The director went behind his desk pulling out a file. Gibbs came in and shut the door and approached his desk. "I'd appreciate it if you come when I asks you to and not take you sweet little time in case you forgot its my name or that door not yours" a hint of anger in his voice

"Like you would ever let me forget Leon...Now why am I here" he slams the manila folder on his desk.

"Your here because of her" he opens the folder but Gibbs doesn't look at it.

"What about her?" agitation in his voice and stands already knowing where the director was headed. "I want her to be apart of our team under your supervision"

"Why me you have other teams here that could use her"

"Because your the best agent I have and I want to use her skills to the best of this agency abilities"

"And you think that's with me"

"No I know that's with you and your team" he sits up in his chair.

"She's more than qualified she just finished two tours in Iraq with the marine armed forces sniper to be exact spent a number of years in eastern Europe on other operations has very sharp instincts and she follows them she has a great eye for detail kind of someone else I know I think she would make a good addition to your team"

"Everybody looks good on paper Leon" Vance closes the file and hands it to Gibbs.

"That's why I gave Ducky an copy of her file I thought you would trust his professional opinion more than you would mine. He should be done with his initial assessment of her by now"

"I don't need a new addition to my team" he's says very annoyed and slightly angry tossing the folder back on the desk.

"This wasn't a suggestion agent Gibbs she's apart of your team she's your responsibility I trust you will treat like you treat the rest of your team" The directors secretary knocked on the door and then entered calming the optional dangerous situation . "

Sorry to interrupt director but you told me to tell you when she arrived"

"Where is she"

"She's downstairs waiting for you and agent Gibbs"

"I thought I told you to send her up here"

"I did she wanted to wait for you and agent Gibbs down there" His secretary left. "She's only here for five minutes and already is disobeying orders" Gibbs said with a bit of amusement towards to the director.

Vance ignored Gibbs remark and walked out of his office to great his newest agent. Gibbs followed, Tony downstairs making sure he entertained the agency visitor.

"I'm glad to see your getting along with your new partner Tony" Director Vance says coming into the bullpen. Ziva, McGee and Tony looked at Gibbs for confirmation to what Vance had said, Gibbs cut his eyes at them not confirming or denying

."That look means that Gibbs had no idea director Vance assigned him a new agent" Tony whispered to Ziva and McGee.

"That means she's in warm water yes"

"Hot water Ziva she's in hot water" Tony corrected folding his arms watching Gibbs.

"Still it does not look good for agent Keeler" Ziva said looking at the new agent. She stood about 5'7, long silk black hair olive tone, light hazel eyes and a model figure.

"No it doesn't" McGee agreed looking at Ziva.

Tony still studied the look on Gibbs face as Gibbs studied his new agent. Something changed in his face and Tony couldn't distinguish just what that was as the two seem to read each other.

"I'll leave you to it then your in capable hands Peyton" The director said leaving. Gibbs looked at Agent Keeler and walked towards the elevator. She followed Gibbs to the elevator. The two of them starring straight ahead marine style while the elevator doors turned to McGee and Ziva.

"Is it me or did it seem like Gibbs didn't mind that Vance stuck him with a probi"

"He did not seem to like it from where I was standing" Ziva informed Tony McGee who agreed with her added," He's probably in their telling her that she has to find another team"

The elevator doors opened Tony, McGee, and Ziva stunned to see a smirk on Gibbs face. "Or not" McGee corrected as they watched Gibbs walked to his desk. Peyton taking her desk next to DiNozzo's. Her and Gibbs shared another subtle glance. Tony, Ziva, and McGee sharing the same look of thought that maybe their was something more was going on that meets the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The team got a call about a dead marine in Arlington, grabbing their gear the team set out for Virginia Gibbs letting agent Keeler tag along but stressed to her that she was only their to observed the procedure of a field agent though she was to touch nothing she still wore gloves and the proper gear that the team wore.

Ducky examined the dead marine a Lt. David Man stationed at the local Military facility. His identity established by McGee through the agency's new equipment that allowed them to get the identity of any military or navy personal on file with a finger print scanner the size of a palm pilot. Ducky estimated that the marine was killed approximately 9 hours ago which places T.O.D just before 1:00 am.

"I wont know more until I get him back to the lab but it looks like the killer snuck him from behind knocking him out with one single blow to the head but the blow wasn't fatal the gun shot however was and I'm afraid the Lt died rather slow" Ducky said making his initial report.

Peyton looked around the Lt's house not touching anything as instructed by Gibbs. She walked up to the dead Marine and Ducky as he kneeled down at the dead marine Gibbs standing over head Palmer beside him. McGee and Ziva came back from canvassing the area and the crime scene bagging any and all evidence that include any and all electronics.

"Boss we found a computer the hard drive was smashed but I think Abby might still be able to pull something off it" McGee said laptop in hand.

"We couldn't find anything in the rest of the house it was spick and spam" Ziva inputted.

"Span Ziva spick and span" McGee corrected. "Whoever killed Lt Man left nothing for us to go on"

"I think you've missed something Ziva" Peyton informed her after she was done reporting. "Lt Man wasn't here alone last night when he was killed"

"Boss we found no evidence to suggest that anybody was here with him" McGee corrected not liking the idea of a probi questioning their investigation skills.

"That's because you're using your brain to see with your eyes McGee" Peyton stated. "Lt Man has OCD which means that he has to keep everything neat clean and in a specific order which is why Ziva didn't find any finger prints not even the LT." She points to his hands which are all cracked dry and rough.

"Lt Man has callus on his hands which means he scrubbed his hands raw which supports the fact that he has OCD. That mixed with all the cleaning supplies and the smell of bleach and pine sol. He has an outline of a wedding band which means either he's divorced or widowed and just got the courage to take off his ring, or he is currently going through one" she walks over to the couch.

"He also had been sleeping on the couch for a couple days"

"How do you know that?" Palmer asked.

"There are distinctive marks on the rug that matches the legs on the chair which means the couch was moved and since this is a pull out couch I can assume he as been sleeping on it"

"He could have just moved it" he tried to reason.

"People with OCD are very meticulous he wouldn't have moved the couch without moving everything else even a simple move as this one would have drove him bonkers" Ducky said backing up what Peyton was saying was true.

"None of this explains why you think somebody else was here" Ziva said having enough listening to a probi.

"The bed was not made"

"He could have decided to sleep in the bed" Ziva answered

"Then he would have moved the couch back" Ducky stated once again.

"The fact that he was getting a divorce, divorced or widowed with the fact that he was sleeping on the couch but the bed hadn't been made and since he had OCD either the couch would have been pushed back or the bed would had been made if you put that together"

"It means he had somebody here the night he was murdered" Gibbs said finishing her thought processes.

"If somebody else was here then shouldn't there been another body more blood evidence that somebody was obviously staying the night" Ziva questioned.

"Not if Lt Man was just collateral damage" Gibbs suggested.

"And that means that whoever was staying here was the actual target "Peyton jumped on Gibbs train of thought. "And Lt Man just got in the way"

Gibbs walked off the elevator followed by agent Keller. Tony was on the phone when they walked in Ziva met McGee and Gibbs in front of the screen while Keller hung back leaning on her desk but her eyes still trained to the screen. McGee pulled up all the information he got on Lt. Man.

"Lt David Man was born in North Carolina and joined the navy straight out of college. He got married a few years ago to his high school sweetheart Linda Shaw" he clicked the remote and pulled up a picture of a brunette with pale green eyes and fair skin.

" They got married in July of 03 and have a six year old daughter" he pulled up a school pictured of a young girl with brunette hair and blue eyes.

"Lt Man recently moved to D.C about six months ago right after his wife filed for divorce. He works at as a computer analyzer at a firm twenty minutes from where he lives" he pulls up his company file.

"He filed for joint custody a few months after his wife filled for divorce" Ziva explained as soon as McGee put up the court papers. "The judge granted him visitation rights on the weekend until he made his finally decision"

"I just got off the phone with Lt Man ex wife she confirmed that their six year old daughter Mindy was suppose to be staying at her father house the weekend but instead was attending a birthday party" Tony hung up the phone and joined the team in the middle of the floor. "She's on her way in to talk to us"

"So if she wasn't there then who was?" Questioned Ziva since they or rather Gibbs and agent Keller established that there had been a house guess around the time of his death.

"That's what your going to figure out" said Gibbs with coffee in hand. "Ziva you and McGee go find out what Lt Man was working on before he died. Tony you go questions the neighbors again see if they saw who Lt Man house guess was" they all grabbed their gear on the way towards the elevator as Gibbs went to go see Ducky.

"What do I do?" Agent Keller called after Gibbs.

"Nothing"

#

"Why do you think Director Vance decided to stick Gibbs with a new Agent?" McGee asked Ziva once they were in the car.

"Perhaps he thought she would fit in better with us" Ziva supplied.

"I don't know I think he has another agenda" McGee said keeping his eyes on the road.

"You think she was sent to spy on us" that thought never crossed her mind but she could see why he had come to that conclusion it wasn't like Vance hadn't tried to pull something like that before when he broke the team up.

"Maybe" he glanced at her and then back at the road. "Or Gibbs maybe someone higher up is trying to get rid of him and thought this was the only way to do it" he took a quick glance at her and then back at the road. "Gibbs has had an illustrious career he's probably pissed some high authority off"

"Gibbs would be able to sniff out a spy in a second" she had seen his powers of foresight first hand on numerous occasions. "He has that whole Oldie Wan Kobe thing " she waved her hand in the air for references.

"It's Obi-Wan Kenobi" he was surprised she even knew who what was but choose not to comment on it. "And he does have the annoying tendency to almost always be right and piss off a lot of people in the process"

"It is no wonder he might have someone gunning for him. We just have to keep our eye on this Agent Keller no"

"If she isn't keeping an eye on us first"


End file.
